sinsofasolarempirefandomcom-20200214-history
Patch 1.03
=Sins of a Solar Empire v1.03 Change Log= *Change log as found on Sins of a Solar Empire v1.03 Full Changelog on the Official SoaSE Forums *Released: March 12, 2008 *File Size: 17 MB *'NOTE: Games saved before installing the patch will not work after installing the v1.03 patch... ---- Start of Official v1.03 Change Log ---- =Gameplay / Balance= *New Game Options Screen: **Locked/Unlocked Teams **Fleet Size **Pirates or No Pirates (arrrr!) **Income Rate Speed **Build Speed **Ship Speed **Research Speed **Culture Speed :'REMINDER:' ::In singleplayer you can accelerate / deccelerate time by pressing the +/- buttons respectively. I'm mentioning it again because this request is coming up a lot even though it was implemented in the v1.02 patch. New Market System *Highlights: **Random fluctuations in addition to user influence on price. **Can cause crash or boom by selling/buying too much. **Known exploits removed. **Can now buy and sell resources on the market in large increments again. *Improved Group Phase Jumping for large groups of ships. The group will only wait for 90% of the value of the ships to be ready. The stragglers will follow shortly after. Typically, its only a couple ships that cause the whole operation to stall so this should eliminate the majority of problems. *Research subjects queued in different fields can now upgrade in parallel. *Overseer's Nanite Reactive Armor ability can now properly stack heals (but not the armor and max HP bonus). *Kostura Cannon now only disables enemy units and structures at the target planet as originally intended. *Autocast for many disabling abilities improved. *Disciple's Transfer Antimatter no longer targets other Disciples when autocasting. *Transfer Antimatter can no longer target entities with full antimatter. *Can't attack unbuilt structures anymore. *You can now change game options when loading save games. *Defeated players can no longer give or be given resources in unlocked teams games. *Defeated players can no longer place bounties in unlocked teams games. *Fixed unintended halving of galaxy culture coverage in the game statistics. Pop Idol achievement is now actually achievable. *No pirate maps removed due to new game option to remove pirates. *Large and Huge random maps split into single and multi star system variants. *Mission durations increased by 10 mins. *Mission failure penalties to happiness reduced. *Rebalanced happiness losses for killing various items (Killing enemy scouts no longer causes a loss of happiness). *Phase Jump Inhibitors: **Cost reduced slightly. **Slot cost reduced from 3 to 2. **Jump charge rate penalty increase from -250% to -700%. *Passive allegiance shift rates increased by 100%. *Allegiance shift rates from culture increased 25%. Illuminator, Javelis, Assailant *Increased credit cost by approx 10%. *Increased resource cost by approx 20%. *Increased range by approx 30%. *Illuminator and Assailant survivability tuned to be proportional to Javelis's on a per supply basis. Siege Frigates *Survivability reduced by ~20%. *Build cost increased by ~25%. *Supply cost increased from 12 to 15. *Development Mandate research subject's max level reduced from 2 to 1. *Tier 1 research times increased approx 40% *Tier 2 research times increased approx 20% *All other tiers research times increased 5% ---- Graphics *Fixed sometimes drastic frame rate drop when chat messages are displayed. ---- Sound / Music *Sins handles no soundcard now. *Added sound option for varying music vol in battle. ---- AI *AI now knows how to surrender (based on time elapsed, relative economy, relative fleet value, resource reserves, and allied strength). Also, an AI player will not surrender if he has a human ally. *AI is now smarter about retreating and is willing to commit local suicide or accept local Phyrric victories if the global gain is higher and will also factor in local allied forces. *Fixed various AI researching and building stall outs for the various trees (military in particular). *Rewrote AI siege building and attack logic. *Improved AI use of Black Market. *Autocast for many disabling abilities improved. *New AI Difficulty "Unfair" that gives the AI a tax income bonus and resource income bonus from resource asteroids (there is no other AI cheating in the game even at the Unfair difficulty level). *Wide variety of AI upgrades. *Improve AI taunting. ---- Networking / Multiplayer *AI will now take over for dropped players. *You no longer have to kill all a dropped player's planets to win even when the AI takes over for him. *Unified the in-game and ico chat system. They now share the same irc/wow like commands. Full autocomplete with tab/shift-tab. Autocomplete will attempt to either complete the name field or cycle through the available names. :'Commands:' ; : : send to all : in-game: send to all human players in game. : ico: send to all players in current lobby ; /w : whisper : in-game: if player is in game, uses the game chat system (will be recorded), otherwise go through ico. : ico: send directly to player (even if playing a game). tab autocomplete will cycle through all players in channel. ; /a : send to all allies : in-game: send to all human allies in game : ico: n/a ; /f : send to all ico-friends : in-game: send to all ico-friends, even if they are not in game : ico: send to all friends no matter where they are ; /wa : whisper ally : in-game: same as whisper, but tab autocomplete will be constrained to only allies. : ico: n/a ; /wf : whisper friend : in-game: same as whisper, but tab autocomplete will be constrained to only ico-friends. : ico: same as whisper, but tab autocomplete will be constrained to only ico-friends. ; /r : doesn't take in a name for the second parameter, will send automatically to the last player who send a whisper : in-game same as ico ; /wr : allows you to autocomplete with *You can now send whispers to players with spaces in their names by using quotes. Autocomplete properly handles these names. *Rewrite of ico friend status. All clients are now kept up to date on the current status of every friend at all times. This allows for a more friendly ui, the friend list is colored to show who is logged in/playing games. There are global events to notify the user of what friends are doing. This can be disabled like the channel notifications. *Channel name list now saves the visual and selected state on any change, so it is now possible to select players on busy channels. *There is now a setting for if the user wants to see " has left/joined channel". checkbox in ico chat screen for controlling the setting. *Players now leave their chat channels when playing games. *Players rejoin their old chat channel when quitting a game. *Quitting a game now brings you back to the lobby screen chat tab instead of the join or create game tab. *Simplified game filtering. *Hooked up the ability to change game options for ico games. *Changed how the lobby screens get their game options so that it will come from the save files when needed. *ico server now ignores case when searching for games. *Deep checksumming is now employed before joining multiplayer games (to help avoid crashes and desyncs caused by modded data). ---- User Interface / HUD *Added culture flipping planet event. *Made the use of 'strike craft' when refering to both fighters and bombers more consistent (often just fighters before). *Various text color updates. *Improved description of Development Mandate research. ---- Modding *Can now mod in different textures without copying the entire texture directory. *Fixed corrupt particle effects when loading mods up in-game. ---- Misc *Various crash fixes. *Game stats infocards now sort by value. *Game stats now track the number of active units instead of built so that the graphs are more interesting. *Game stats no longer tracks the number of units lost in combat as this was confusing with number of units killed and the information is now apparent from the number of active units stats. *Scenario names are now localized, no longer use the filename, but instead use a string inside the file. *Removed no pirate maps (not needed as its a game option now). *Other very minor additions and changes. ---- End of Official v1.03 Changelog ---- ---- =Other Information= 08:07, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Download: 3rd-Party Hosts :The v1.03 patch for SoaSE can be downloaded separately via 3rd party hosts for people who are unable to update via the in-game menu or desire to download the patch separately for other reasons. *'Filesize:' 17MB *'Filename:''' Sins_Bonuspack_103_setup.exe **SoaSE v1.03 Patch @ GameSpot **SoaSE v1.03 Patch @ MoFunZone.com Category: Change logs